The present invention relates generally to digital cameras, and more particularly, to a charge coupled device (CCD) array and substrate electrical bounce compensation circuit for use with cinematography digital image capture cameras.
In the past, the general practice and misconception with respect to CCD sensors has been to implement bypassed external electrical ground to the reset node bias within a high frame rate sensor. For concurrent clocking of both parallel and serial registers, prior art for digital cameras established a solid ground reference for the output node bias and/or to limit the harmonic bandwidth of the parallel drive signal.
It would be desirable to eliminate output signal interference caused by the prior art approach, particularly at high frame rates. Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a substrate electrical bounce compensation circuitry for use with CCD sensors and cinematography digital image capture cameras.